Chapter Three: Fist Of Legend
by Saladin-Stories
Summary: The Saints Take Part In A Tournament Held By The Democratic Army.


Chapter 3

Fist Of The Legend

" Can You Believe This Randall, " Saladin Said With A Kinda Confused Look On His Face. " Why Would The Demo Creeps Be Holding A Tournament? " Randall Said Also Confused. " Beats Me, I'm Just As Shocked ", Saladin Replied. " Well We Could Always Take Them Up On Their Offer " Scythe Said Looking At Both Of Them. " Why? Sarah And Kayla Are Being Stationed At The Houstaro Base In Krynos ", Saladin Said. " Well We Can Take Them ", Scythe Remarked. " Well I Guess So ", Saladin Said While Frowning. " Says Here, There Are Going To Be Three Fights, The Team That Has More Wins At The End, Will Be Declared The Top Army ", Randall Said Pointing Out A Section Of The Newsletter. " It Also Says That The First Two Fights Will Be Based On Normal Hand-To-Hand Combat, The Third Will Be Based On Ancient Kung Fu ", Randall Stated. " None Of Us Know Ancient Kung Fu, So It Looks Like We'll Have To Find Someone Who Does, " Saladin Replied. " That's Not Entirely True Saladin, I Happened To Had Studied It, During The Many Years I Was Practicing My Aim ", Scythe Said, Rubbing His Head. " Then It's Agreed, Me And Randall Will Fight In The Hand-To-Hand Bouts, And You Will Take The Kung Fu Bout ", Saladin Said. 

They Had Been Waiting For The Tournament To Start For A Hour Now, And They Were Beginning To Wonder If The Democratic Army Was Chickening Out. " I'm Going To Go Look Around, Try To See Who We're Supposed To Face ", Saladin Said. " Okay, Just Be Back Before Your Fight ", Randall Said, With A Smirk. Saladin Began To Look Around The Arena The Army Had Cleaned Up. He Was Looking Through A Dark Tent When He Was Jumped From Behind. Four Democratic Army Soldiers Began To Club Him With Sticks, And Butts Of Their Guns. They Then Hid Him, Hoping That He Wouldn't Wake, And The Army Would Take A Second Round Victory By Default. 

Randall's Bout Was Just Starting, And He Was Waiting In The Ring For His Opponent. To His Shock They Brought Out A Strong Private, Who Didn't Seem To Know Anything But Fighting. He Quickly Ripped Off His Shirt, Revealing His Large Muscles And Biceps. Randall Looked On, Not Impressed And His Actions. The Ref Of The Bout Called Them To The Middle, And Asked Them To Shake Hands. " Fight! ", The Ref Said, Backing Up. The Large Private Began To Walk Around In Circles, Trying To Find A Weak Point On Randall. Randall Quickly Saw Into His Plan And Two Began Walking In Circles. The Private Quickly Jumped At Randall Who Ducked And Got On His Knees. He Began To Beat The Private In The Back, To No Luck. The Private Stood Up, And Kicked At Randall. The Private's Kicks Had Felt Like Bricks Against His Skin. Randall Jump Up And Began To Bash The Private In The Arms, And Then His Chest, With His Fist. The Private Beat Randall In The Shoulders, Bruising Them, And Making Them Sting. Randall Retaliated With Kicks To The Private's Legs, Trying To Trip Him. The Private Stood Still Almost Not Effected By Randall's Kicks. The Private Grabbed Randall By His Neck And Picked Him Up In The Air, And Then Threw Him Down With A Large Crash. The Ground Around Randall Had Began To Crack, And Break Up. Randall Quickly Stood And Jumped Up And Kicked The Private Right In His Neck, Which Paralyzed Him Enough That He Couldn't Stand. Randall Then Stood On The Private, Motioning That The Private Should Be Counted Out. The Ref Began To Count, " 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! ". The Ref Called For A Bell, Which Signaled That Randall Had Won His Bout. Randall Posed For The Crowd, While They Dragged The Private Out Of The Ring. 

Scythe Had Been Looking For Saladin, To No Avail. He Had Heard That Randall's Fight Was Over But He Couldn't Find Saladin Anywhere. Scythe Heard Them Calling Saladin To The Ring, But He Still Hadn't Found Him. Scythe Finally Stopped For A Second, And Listened. He Heard A Faint Moan, Coming From Behind Him. He Looked Inside A Tent, And Found Saladin, Bleeding, And Bruised. Scythe Quickly Picked Saladin Up, And Carried Him To The Ring. " Saladin Has Been Beaten Up, He Can't Fight ", Scythe Told The Ref. The Ref Had Democratic Doctors Look Saladin Over. They Told The Ref That He Would Be Fine. The Ref Hurried Saladin Into The Ring Who Could Barely Stand. Scythe Watched As The Doctors Threw Away A Tranquelizer Dart. Scythe Knew It Wasn't Right, And He Tryed To Reason With The Ref, But He Wouldn't Listen, Because The Doctors Had Said That Saladin Would Be Fine. Scythe Was Quickly Pushed Back, And Forced To Watch Saladin Fight. 

Saladin, Half Awake, Looked Up At His Opponent Which Was A Very Small, No Talent, Lieutinant, Who Hadn't Seen A Fight Up Till Now. The Lieutinant Laughed At Saladin Who Was Staggering To The Middle. The Ref Made The Two Shake Hands, Which The Lieutinant Squeezed With All His Might. " Fight! ", The Ref Yelled. Saladin Went To Charge The Lieutinant But He Ducked Underneath Saladin. Saladin Went To Kick The Lieutinant, But Missed. The Lieutinant Stood Up, And Punched Saladin In The Jaw, And He Quickly Fell Over. Saladin Had Fallen Asleep, During The Fight. The Ref Walked Over And Counted Saladin Out. The Small Lieutinant Danced Around Saladin Who Had To Be Pulled Out Of The Ring. 

Scythe Was Pretty Much Pissed At The Actions Of The Democratic Army. He Was Intent On Beating His Opponent. He Began To Walk To The Ring, When He Heard Of The Speakers, " The Next Bout Will Be Pure Kung Fu, The First Minute Will Be Just Fist Fighting, Then The Second, Two Swords Will Be Added, They Will Fight With The Swords For A Minute, Then It'll Be No Holds Bar, FIGHT TO THE DEATH! ". Scythe's Jaw Dropped Some, And He Shook His Head, Remembering What They Had Done To Saladin. 

Scythe Made His Way To The Middle Of The Ring As He Looked Onto His Opponent, A General, Named Kim Lee. Scythe Stared At Him Angrily, Then Bowed Before Him. They Began To Walk In Circles, When Scythe Realized That Lee's Was Using A Kickboxing Technique Which Was Illegal During The Bout. The Ref Didn't Seemed To Notice It. Lee Grinned At Scythe, Who Had A Snarl On His Face. " Fight! " The Ref Screamed. They Both Began To Charge Each Other. Lee, Kicked Up Quickly At Scythe's Head, Who Dropped Down And Kicked Lee's Feet From Underneath Him. Scythe Flipped Back Up, And Then Knee Dropped Lee. Lee Spinned Up, And Began To Punch Scythe In The Chest. Scythe Pulled Back Some And Then Threw His Fist At Lee, Jabbing Him In The Head. Scythe Jumped Up And Right Hooked Lee, Throwing His Head Into The Ground. Scythe Picked Up The General, And He Began, To Kick Lee In His Chest. The Buzzer Rang Sounding That It Had Been Thirty Seconds. Lee Elbowed Scythe In The Ribs, And Then Back Kicked Him In The Shin. Scythe Dropped Down And Rolled At Lee, And Then Quickly Jumped Up, And Punched Him In The Jaw, A Kickboxing Technique He Had Remembered Seeing During A Tournament He Was Fighting In Before. Lee Turned Back And Growled At Scythe, Who Had Been Using Lee's Fighting Style Back At Him. Scythe Ran At Lee, And Jumped Up In The Air, Stretched His Foot Out And Right Kicked Lee Right In The Head. Lee Quickly Was Flipped 180 Degrees, And Onto The Ground. The Buzzer Rang Sounding The End Of The First Minute. 

Two Swords Were Quickly Handed To Scythe And The General. The Ref Stepped Back And Yelled " Fight! ". They Both Snarled At Each Other, Then Charged At Each Other. Lee Had Changed His Style From Kickboxing To Samurai. The General Began To Push The Sword Up Against Scythe's Trying To Overpower Him. They Ducked Back And Began To Swing The Swords Around, Hitting Them Together, Trying To Find One Chance To Knock The Other's Out Of The Opponent's Hand, Which Would Sound A KO, And The Second Minute Would Be Over. Scythe Ducked Down And Turned The Sword, So That It'd Push Up On Lee's Sword, Which Eventually Was Knocked Out Of His Hands. Scythe Grinned Pointing The Action To The Ref. The Ref Sounded A KO, And The End Of The Second Minute. 

Scythe Waited In The Middle As The Ref Screamed, " Fight! ", Sounding The Third Minute, Which Was " FIGHT TO THE DEATH! ", The Ref Yelled. Scythe Looked On As The General Once Again Changed His Style, This Time To Ancient Jade Dragon Style Fighting. Scythe Had Seen This Style Before, He Just Didn't Know Where. Lee, Charged At Scythe, And Sliced A Cut Onto His Left Shoulder, Then He Turned Around, And Went Back, And Sliced His Left Leg. Scythe Then Realized Where He Had Seen That Style. It Was The Style Of The Clan, That Was Opposed To The Dojo Scythe Was In, The Ruby Tiger Clan. The Jade Dragon Clan, Was A Evil Clan, Which Was Based On Attacking The Opponent's Sides. The Ruby Tiger Clan, On The Other Hand Was A Good Clan, Which Focused On Attacking The Middle Sections. Scythe Quickly Turned And Sliced Lee's Chest, Which He Wasn't Expecting. Lee Then Too Realized What Style Scythe Was Using. Scythe Stabbed The Sword Into Lee's Chest. Lee Then Capitalized And Began To Use The Ruby Tiger's Technique. Scythe Was Overwhelmed And Was Slashed Along The Upper Chest. Scythe Tryed To Use The Jade Dragon Technique On Lee But He Just Blocked Everyone Of Them. Scythe Was Losing, When He Realized That He Master Had Taught Him Another Style, One That Focused On The Head. This Style Was The Burning Crow Style, One His Master Had Developed Himself. Scythe Then Miraculously Jumped Into The Air, And Sliced Lee's Head Off. Scythe Fell To His Knees And Looked Back At Lee, Who's Head Had Fallen Off, And Bounced Along The Ground. " Sudden Death ", Scythe Said, Thinking Back When He Use To Tell His Master To Change It To That. 

The Democratic Army Handed Scythe A Trophy, Not To Their Amusement, And Declared Scythe, And The Rest Of The Army, The Better Army. Randall Carried Saladin Out Of The Arena. Scythe Was Making His Way Out, When The Democratic Army's Admiral, Stopped Him. " This Is Only One Battle, My Friend, Do Not Think This Means That You Have Won The War ", The Admiral Told Scythe As He Walked Off. " Don't Worry, It Never Crossed My Mind, " Scythe Said With A Grin.


End file.
